Sauron
Sauron (last name unknown) or many as Lord Sauron is an evil Puffish High Penguin of the threat lists. Though not as threatening as Questisbak, he is still pure evil. He also has an evil brother called Sir Mordred. Background Sauron's background is a bit of a mystery, judging how old he is, and how he is still alive in the current world, but many historians have a theory as follows: Lord Sauron was born 4,000 years ago when many High Penguins colonized Antarctica and beyond. He and his younger brother Mordred (born 4,009 years) would often go out and hunt and fetch water to the small village he and his brothers and also his mother and father resided. During one day, his brother got sick, and needed nice water from a river in the wilderness, and thus went to fetch water with a large wooden bucket. During this, he saw a lone penguin just looking at him, and then waddled away. That penguin looked like about his age and was a girl. He wondered what in the world is happening but waddled back to the village, and luckily cured his brother. He started to show that something is wrong with him, such as having bad grades and being a bully. Sometimes even killing small, innocent animals. This started with his younger brother too. He started to be much of a delinquent. The actual reason is that he wanted to be with the bullies at school, and thus became a mean spirit. He would even hurt penguins to the point, leaving bruises and cuts, even his brother too. He was of course in trouble and was grounded. This also started his affections towards his parents, as he and his brother (geez how many "with his brother too" stuff is gonna happen?) as he would say mean comments towards them. teenage years In his teenage years and about early years as an adult, Sauron started to show hatred and evilness towards his family and others (well except his brother). Then one day, he signed up for the military, but not the good, the opposite evil army. Military Years The apparent military for the evil he went to, had many evil penguins, puffles, and terns and how much members to destroy all that is good. However, the army was soon defunct out of nowhere, making it fall into historical obscurity. He did go into the normal military, only to betray his fellow comrades. He was a prisoner of war and was caught, but escaped soon after. he, along with his brother were becoming corrupt, and soon, they were planning to target a clan, known as the Midnight Clan, where that same penguin he met in the woods, would be under the name of Eclipse. He wanted to murder her so badly, that he and his brother would come. But somehow, it would be such a coincidence that something would happen. Time Traveling? At this time, he brutally murdered his mother and father, and soon left to the Midnight Clan group with his brother. Before even about to attack, something disrupted the Fourth Wall. And thus at some time, they were not in Antarctica anymore and left off. At the time, they found two ancient knight armor and wore it. To this day, that striking knight armor of the two, strike fear in the hearts of many. Present Day Though he is seen by many, he and his brother outrun the many police and other good armies after them. He is seen with the same description: a large knight-like figure, and also shares this description with his brother. Involvement He and his brother are members of the Deadly Alliance, and are considered skilled warriors. They also have their own missions. Trivia *Lord Sauron is based on the character of the same name in the Lord of the Rings series, but his brother, Sir Mordred, is a figure in the Arthurian times, being a traitor to King Arthur. Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Penguins Category:RealMax's Articles